Surging Tides
by InvaderQix
Summary: Luce has had it rough as a mermaid. Anais destroyed her former tribe and has tried to kill her many times. Maili lost her family to a rival barbarian tribe. Her hatred for humans grows stronger every day. Anya misses her daughters. She can never see them grow up because she can't let them see her as a mermaid. Now, they've found each other and are taking their revenge.
1. Chapter 1

Anya had been roaming the ocean for ten years, searching for someone who had the same condition as her. She once found a group of women just like her, but she couldn't speak their language, so they shunned her. She often sang to herself as she wept, and often times she would end up killing the men who threw themselves out of their boats to hear her voice. She was so lonely; she once grabbed two corpses and talked to them like they were old friends. Finally, they began to stink up her cave, and she had to get rid of them.

After ten long years, she found Maili.

Maili came from a long extinct barbaric tribe. She was the only one still alive. Her husband, daughters and rest of the tribe were brutally murdered by another neighboring tribe, and she too almost died. When she heard the singing, and felt the change happen, she fought it at first, but finally, she succumbed to it. It took her hours to find a saltwater source, but she had, and for millennia she roamed the ocean.

Maili and Anya communicated mostly through body language, until they found a mermaid tribe who had Greek, German and English speakers. Slowly, the two were able to learn basic English, and they even learned a few words of each other's languages.

After twenty-five years, they were kicked out of the tribe when Maili was found eating the flesh of one of their recent victims. Despite being disturbed by Maili's behavior, Anya didn't abandon her. She felt so close to Maili that she didn't care what she did with their victims.

The two had met Luce three months after being kicked out from the other tribe. She seemed half depressed, half paranoid. They could understand the paranoia; she was one of the most dangerous mermaids in existence, and the humans didn't like that one bit. The depression was a mystery to them however. Anya believed she had a love she'd lost when she became a mermaid, Maili thought she missed her family.

"His name was Dorian." Luce said to them one day.

"So, you lost him after your transforming?" Anya asked eagerly. Luce sadly shook her head.

"No…I met him after I turned into a mermaid. He was on a ship my old tribe sank. He was able to resist my song by singing back to me. In some twisted kind of way, he became my boyfriend. I thought he loved me, but he didn't."

Maili laughed cruelly at her. "Humans know nothing of love, only hatred. It is because of humans I lose everything. You should know better Lucette."

Luce sighed. "I should have known better. I broke the timahk for a worthless human. You know, he offered to let me kill him. I should have."

Anya touched her shoulder. "All is well, sweet Lucette. You did the right thing."

"She did not. She broke the timahk for him. Then he offered himself for death and she did not kill him. She will not find redemption unless she kills him." Maili grunted.

Anya scoffed at her. "You are such a _barbarian!_"

Maili thrusted out her chest. "Barbarian by birth and in nature! I am not ashamed."

Luce laughed. "I should have killed him. He left me for that disgusting human. Not even rescuing my father was enough for him to forgive me."

Maili sat next to her. "We find him and finish what you started. Maybe his human bitch is with him."

Luce turned and stared at Maili. Every human woman was a bitch to Maili. She thought of all humans as dogs.

"You know what the funny thing is? He called me a coward for accepting the change into metaskaza. His precious human had the chance to, but she rejected it."

Maili growled. "He knows nothing of the pain you suffered! If he had been violated by _his _uncle, maybe he would have wanted the change. But man cannot become mer."

Luce took Maili's hand. "You are strong. You survived all these years carrying the grief of losing your tribe. I admire you for that."

Maili smiled at her and held her in a warm embrace. "You too are very strong. Your Catarina let the sika destroy your tribe, but here you are, alive, while they are all dead."

Luce sighed. "I'm alive because they expelled us. Catarina may as well be dead since she ran off after I tried to help her."

Maili released Luce and stroked her face. "You are still strong. She leave you, but you are still here. You escape the humans and you survive."

Luce said nothing. She closed her eyes and began to sing. The water around them danced and swirled and Anya began to laugh, a light, trinkling laugh that matched her sweet naturedness.

Maili began to sing with Luce, her usually gruff voice becoming a soft alto that competed with Luce's near soprano. The two songs merged together, one beautiful song that controlled the water around them. Sometimes, the power of their song scared Luce, but she realized that it was essential to their survival.

Even though the humans that attacked them wore helmets to block out their singing, Maili was in fact barbaric and had no problem attacking them and ripping their helmets off of their heads.

The two of them sang together for a while, Anya smiling and flicking her tail in time to their song. It was the most peaceful they'd been in all of their lives.

Anya looked in the water and gasped. Luce and Maili abruptly stopped singing. In the water, a pair of green and brown eyes stared at them, and slowly rose out of the water. They were mermaids, like them.

"Hello." The green eyed one said. Her tail was a very dark green, with black undertones. Her long brown waves just barely covered her lovely bosoms.

The brown eyed one stared at them in curiosity. Her tail was a golden brown, only slightly darker than her tanned skin. She had wavy hair like the other mermaid, but her hair was honey blonde.

Luce and Maili stayed silent, but Anya spoke. "Where did you come from, sweet girls?"

The brown haired one spoke again. "We came from Alaska. We've only been mermaids for three weeks. We heard your singing and thought it was beautiful, so we decided to come and say hi."

Anya smiled and held out her hand. "I am Anya. I come from Greece."

The girl shook her hand. "I'm Emily, and this is my cousin Mariana."

Mariana held out her hand and Anya shook it as well. "Nice to meet you." She said softly.

Luce cleared her throat. "I'm Lucette. Call me Luce. This is Maili."

Maili eyed the two girls and nodded slightly. "You are welcome with us. Do you know of the timahk?"

They nodded.

"No hurting other mermaids, don't leave a mermaid behind unless you're risking your own life, no contact with humans, if they hear you sing they must die." Emily recited.

Anya smiled at her. "How many years are you?" she asked sweetly.

"Well, I'm eighteen. Mariana is fourteen." Emily said.

"I was fourteen when I became a mermaid too." Luce said softly.

"How long have you been a mermaid, Luce?" Mariana asked quietly.

"Around half a year. Everyone in my town thinks I committed suicide."

"Oh my god! You're her!"

Luce looked up at them. "You're from my town?"

"If you're Lucette Grey Korchak, then yeah, we are." Emily said.

Luce couldn't believe it. Two mermaids from her town already?

Maili turned to Luce. "It seems that you have new allies. Maybe they will join us in Dorian's punishment."

Luce looked down at her tail. The shimmering green scales, the voice, the feral beauty. That's all Dorian liked about her. She hated him for that.

"Who's Dorian?" Emily asked, looking at Luce.

"Dorian was a boy I rescued from a boat my old tribe sank. I saw him again soon afterwards, and we fell in love. Well, I _thought _ we fell in love, but he left me for a human."

"Dorian's human bitch almost became metaskaza, but she rejected it. Because of this, Dorian thinks Lucette is a coward." Maili said gruffly.

"That asshole! We'll show him!" Emily shouted angrily.

"We shall grant Lucette redemption, if she is willing to take it." Maili looked into Luce's eyes.

Luce took a deep breath and nodded her head.

"Dorian will die."


	2. Chapter 2

The five of them swam close to the shore. Hiding under the dock, Luce peeked out above the water. She had no idea how long it would be until Dorian showed up, or if he'd even show up. If he did, she hoped he'd bring Zoe with him. She also hoped that her and Maili's song would be enough to overpower him. Even if he sang back to her, he couldn't sing two voices.

Anya swam a few feet behind them. She didn't want to be involved, but she hoped this would make Luce happy. She hadn't sang in years because of the price that came with it. More dead humans. True most of them were scum, but there were still the good ones. Like her daughters, who by now would be grown women, possibly with children. Anya was saddened at the thought.

"How do we do this?" Emily asked, putting her hand on Luce's shoulder.

"I'll sing a few notes of my song. If he hears it, he'll most likely sing back, since that's the only way they won't be killed by it. If he starts singing back, Maili you'll join me and that should be enough to distract him."

Mariana nodded. "May I have the honor of singing with you?"

Luce smiled and nodded. "When we get his attention, you, myself and Maili will all sing him to his death."

"More preferably, him and his human bitch." Maili grunted, swimming up behind Luce. They all looked up at the beach goers. Luce didn't see Dorian or Zoe. She sighed. They might be there for hours or days before they'd be able to find them.

Luce sang a few notes of her song. She heard nothing at first, and then she heard it back, except horribly mangled by a human voice. It wasn't Dorian's voice. No, it was a female voice.

"Zoe." She hissed. She sang louder this time, her voice carried by the wind, becoming one with it. She heard the song come back mangled again.

They slipped out from under the dock, and Luce instantly recognized Zoe, who was followed by Dorian. When he saw her, he grimaced.

"Luce." He said, wrapping his arm around Zoe's shoulder.

"Dorian, is it? It seems you _have_ brought your human bitch with you. Or did she bring you with her?" Maili said, her voice laced with the barbarian edge it had when she was angry.

Zoe glared at Maili. "Who the fuck are you?" she asked snarkily.

Maili ignored her and turned to Luce. "My young queen, the time has come for your redemption. Take back what they took from you. Get back your honor."

Luce shot Zoe a death glare. She opened her mouth and her song flowed like angry ocean waves. Dorian and Zoe started to sing back, but cut themselves off, looking behind Luce in horror.

Maili joined Luce in her song, and the frightened couple were mesmerized.

Mariana's song was horribly sad. She sang of her father, who abused her and Emily, physically and sexually, and her useless, idiot mother that believed her father over her. She sang of her time in a mental hospital after multiple suicide attempts.

Finally, she sang of the cold feeling that came with becoming metaskaza, and the freedom that she and Emily received on the horrible day that her father took the sexual abuse up to actual rape.

Luce felt tears fall down her face, and sang until Zoe entered the water. She grabbed Zoe around the neck and Maili grabbed her legs. The mermaids felt a giant wave wash over them and they became disoriented as they flailed underwater. Luce's singing had created a huge wave, and it was enough to break Zoe from their grip and her trance. Zoe tried to swim away, but Maili grabbed her around the waist.

Mariana began to sing her song again, and it was at that point that Luce noticed Zoe had the indication around her, the black shimmering that signified a girl on the verge of metaskaza.

Luce began to sing, and Zoe began shifting, her human body slowly turning into water, and back into human flesh. Maili joined them, and finally Anya. The song was overwhelming, and Zoe was unable to fight the change. She shifted into the watery form again, and her clothes fell away. Her body reappeared, and in place of her legs was a dark red tail with black undertones.

Luce smiled triumphantly. Dorian dared call her a coward for becoming metaskaza? Now his bitch was one too.

Zoe looked around her, frightened and confused. She swam back up to the surface, and the other mermaids followed closely behind her. Luce popped her head up out of the water, and began to laugh when she saw Zoe's feeble attempt to get herself onto the beach and back to Dorian.

Dorian backed away from Zoe, swatting at her arms with a stick. She dragged herself further onto the beach, grabbing desperately at his legs. Soon, she began to scream, having fully heaved herself out of the water and her tail beginning to dry out. Luce rolled her eyes and sang to the waves. They dragged Zoe back to them, protectively cradling her tail.

Dorian slowly inched back to them, staying on the wet sand and holding the stick in front of him like a stabbing weapon.

Luce glared at him. "Karma is a bitch, isn't it Dorian? You called me a coward for becoming a mermaid. I guess now you'll have to say the same thing about Zoe now."

Luce and Maili each grabbed one of Zoe's arms and dragged her back to the rest of the girls, and they swam back to the cave, Zoe struggling the entire way there. When they reemerged, Zoe wrenched herself away from Luce and slapped her across the face. Maili's face contorted in anger and she twisted Zoe's arm behind her back.

Luce was livid now, and she yanked Zoe by her hair and forced her to look her in the eyes.

"Catarina is most likely dead and Anais is an insane sika bitch, so until anyone says otherwise, I am queen here, and you will respect me. If you EVER hit me again, mark my words you bitch, I will feed you to the fucking orcas! Are we clear?!"

Luce released Zoe and backed away, motioning to Maili to let her go. She complied, and Zoe swam to the other side of the cave and refused to look at them.

"Luce, we should find some food. It is reaching night now, and I am sure most of us hunger." Anya said, her face looking sullen.

"You're angry with me." Luce said flatly. Anya shook her head.

"I am not angered." She said softly.

"If you aren't angry at me, then why do you look like you just had your heart ripped out of your chest?" Luce reached for Anya, and took her hand.

"This is not of your intending. You wanted the humans to suffer as you suffered, so why did you making Zoe transform?"

Luce rubbed Anya's hand. "Zoe is suffering. She didn't want to become metaskaza, and making her change is making her suffer. Not only that, but if she wants to survive-" Luce glared at Zoe, who flipped her off "-she has to stick with us. Or, since she just broke the timahk by hitting me, we could let the orcas eat her. I'm feeling generous today, though. She has half a chance to fix her attitude, otherwise, orcas it is."

Anya half smiled, then hugged her new queen. "I have a feeling, that though you are young queen, you will be good queen."

Luce led the girls out of the cave, leaving Zoe behind to sulk for the rest of the night.

**AN:**** If you notice that Anya and Maili's speech patterns and grammar are strange, this is done purposely. Since they are both foreign mermaids, I feel it's fitting for them to speak some kind of broken English.**


End file.
